


What Now?

by zample



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zample/pseuds/zample
Summary: The two lines on the pregnancy test seem to be taunting Stiles. This stupid little piece of plastic has caused his stomach to seemingly disappear from his body. His heart had stopped beating, not literally but he wouldn't be surprised if it gave out any minute now.





	What Now?

 The two lines on the pregnancy test seem to be taunting Stiles. This stupid little piece of plastic has caused his stomach to seemingly disappear from his body. His heart had stopped beating, not literally but he wouldn't be surprised if it gave out any minute now.  
  
        His bathroom counter was decorated with four pregnancy tests with all of the same answer. Two were the basic ones that use lines to decide your fate and the other two are the more updated ones that spell it out for you. Literally. He had read it's good to do multiple, so what he was in market buying four pregnancy tests? The look the clerk had given him was not impressed but knowing, well they thought they knew the situation. A teenage boy buying pregnancy tests for his girlfriend or one night stand or whatever the hell. But the situation is usually always that. But no, he had bought them for himself.  
  
        After spending the last few weeks waking up and the first thing he does is puke, he had googled his symptoms. He hadn't thought to gender specify them, so when pregnancy came up he had scoffed and moved on. But a week later and he had gotten new symptoms. He thought the extra bloating was just him needing to lay off the curly fries. The fatigue? He wasn't getting enough sleep. He had bought the tests to disprove this as an option. But the four tests are blatantly clear. He isn't even sure how this can be happening. Yes, he had sex. But he is a male with the packaging to prove it and so is Derek. So why is he looking at positive pregnancy tests? He isn't sure but he is freaking out.  
  
        The lid to the toilet seems to be getting more uncomfortable the longer Stiles sits on it, so he slowly stands up and he feels his knees pop. He's not forty either but he has aches like he is. He rolls a bit of toilet paper around his fingers and then uses it to carefully push the tests into the trash sitting next to the sink. His top lip is in between his teeth and he might chew it raw if he doesn't stop.  
  
        He washes his hands to be sure he didn't get any germs on him and then he's taking the trash and heading outside. He is not going to risk letting his father see that. He would jump to the same conclusion the clerk did, and this time it would be more confused because the Sheriff knows Stiles is with Derek. That is not a can of worms he want's to open right now. He glances around as he steps out of his house, making sure no one is watching. Even if there was no one can see what's in the bag. Hell, he's just a teen taking out the trash. Nothing inconspicuous about that. He quickly takes it to the trash wanting to get back into the safety of his home quickly, and he knows his dad will be coming home soon. His shift is ending in about fifteen minutes and he doesn't want to be caught outside.  
  
        Even though Stiles had been careful about not making a mess he still takes a bit of bleach and paper towels to the spot were the tests had sat. They did have his pee on them, after all. He wads up the paper and tosses it in the bag he had just replaced before he trudges to his room. His mind is running on autopilot, he thinks it's his way of coping, he doesn't want to think too much right now. Thinking requires too much energy.  
  
        He nearly trips over his backpack, on his way to his bed; which had been discarded at the foot of his bed when he had gotten home, his mind too preoccupied to put it away properly. Hell, he never puts it away. His room is a mess. An organized mess, of course.  This gets his mind going, because if he can't even keep his room clean how the hell will be take care of a baby? Is he going to buy a crib and put it in his room? No, of course not. He'll most likely move in with Derek. Oh god, how was he going to tell Derek?  
  
\-----  
  
        A week has passed since Stiles had seen the results of the pregnancy tests. And he hasn't done anything about it. He knows at some point he is going to have to face the music but he is coping by ignoring it completely. So if he still gets sick in the morning, as long as he doesn't let his dad hear him he can forget about it in the evening. The Sheriff is out of the house more than not, the crime seeming to keep him busy. His mood has been a bit everywhere though and he knows the pack can feel it. He explains it by a lack of sleep which worries Derek but he shrugs off his boyfriends questions as if it's nothing. If they notice how his heart beat picks up when he lies they don't say anything.  
  
        The teen is usually the calm and collective one, being the rock the pack needs whenever they want to talk. There has been jokes about him being the pack mom but he hadn't thought much about it. But when Issac had joked about it the other day Stiles had snapped at him. He isn't sure why the comment had set him off but his blood had boiled and he saw red.  
  
        When he had come to his senses he saw the look on Issac's face. He wonders if Issac gave the same look of terror and sadness to his own father. He almost threw up then and there. He had apologized profusely and tried to comfort him but he had seen the way Issac had flinched away from him when he reached towards him. He had felt like he kicked a puppy. He is out the door before the pack could react and he's been cooped up in his room for the past two days. Derek had tried to visit him but he had taken the jar of mountain ash Deaton had given him and put it around the perimeter of his house. He just needed to be alone right now, he didn't want to hurt anyone else's feelings.  
  
        "Stiles?" The Sheriff is at his door in his uniform, ready to head for work. There's a look of worry on his face and Stiles wants to kick himself for causing his dad unnecessary stress. Stiles pushes himself up from the place he was laying in bed, he hasn't done much for the past two days but lounge around. He's still wearing his black sweat pants and red baggy t-shirt that he put on yesterday.  
  
        "I'm fine dad, really. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I'm trying to catch up. I'll be reading for school tomorrow." Stiles says as he stands up from the bed and walks to the door where his dad is standing. He curls his toes in his socks when he leans on the wall next to his dad. He feels bad that he knows he can lie to his dad and get away with it. He didn't have super hearing. He had been lucky it was the weekend, he knew Derek would most be visiting him at school tomorrow. Plus, he knows the sourwolf would tell the rest of the pack to try to talk to him. That's why he had turned off his phone after he had left the warehouse.  
  
        "Scott has been calling me every few hours and I won't lie to him anymore Stiles. I don't know what happened between you but he is your best friend. Please talk to him." The Sheriff says as he reaches out and pulls Stiles into a hug. The younger of the two Stilinski men quickly wraps his arms around his dad's chest. He rests his head on his dads shoulder, allowing himself to feel the comfort his dad brought him.  
  
        "I will tomorrow, I just need another day to myself." Stiles pulls himself away from the warm hug his dad was giving him reluctantly. He doesn't want to but he doesn't want to worry him anymore. He wraps his arms around his middle in an attempt to chase the comfort he had just felt. It does little to nothing.  
  
        "I won't see you until you're out of school, I'm pulling a double. But if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Stiles nods his head and heads back to his bed.  
  
        "Love you son." The Sheriff says as he turns away and begins to head downstairs.  
  
        "Love you more dad!" Stiles says loudly, wanting to make sure his dad isn't going to worry about him on the job. He doesn't want to be the reason he isn't paying attention and get's hurt. So he mimics his normal tone. He lays on his bed his face pressed into the pillow, he's sure if someone seen him they would think he's a useless lump. He listens to his dad leave the house and even strains his hearing to listen to the cruiser start up and pull out and onto the street. He loses the car a moment later, which isn't surprising. He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, wondering if he has the energy to pick himself up and take a shower. A long moment passes before he decides no, he does not have the energy.  
  
        These past two days Stiles has been able to keep his mind off of the fact that he is pregnant. It seems he is amazing at avoiding things he didn't want to deal with. But being alone in the house caused his resilience to waver. The Sheriff, surprisingly had Friday and Saturday off for once. Having him in the house had seemed to help him.  
  
        He wondered if someone could die from being so worried. The teen sighs as he pushes himself up and slips under the covers of his bed. A good nap will do him good. It's currently four in the afternoon and Stiles really doesn't need a nap, but hopefully this will get his mind off things. He pushes himself into the pillow as he rolls onto his side. He closes his eyes and wills the sleep to come. That doesn't work, obviously so Stiles is left to swim through his thoughts.  
  
        He is a month and a half away from graduating high school and he's pregnant. How will his father react? The Sheriff isn't one to judge harshly but Stiles has seen the questioning looks he had given teenage girls who were in the same situation Stiles is in. He wonders briefly if his dad will kick him out. Although that thought is quickly pushed to the side because his dad loves him too much and would never throw out his own son. Ever since his mom had died the only thing the two Stilinski's had was each other. He knows his dad wouldn't throw him away. Judge, maybe. Definitely. Be mad? Obviously. But he can handle that. He hopes.  
  
        Stiles' mind goes from the way his dad is going to react to Derek, his boyfriend and the culprit. He knows it takes two to tango but he hadn't known this was possible! They were at a good spot right now and he didn't want to ruin that. He instantly feels disgust wash through him, this child didn't ask to be conceived. It wasn't at fault for Stiles and Derek's sin. But the thought of Derek getting upset at him for this, or even him not wanting this child, makes Stiles instinctively curl up.  
  
        These thoughts hadn't been going on for more than twenty minutes, at most, but he felt as if he had just ran around his house five times. He hadn't thought he would be able to sleep but not even a few minutes later he fell asleep.  
  
        An irritating noise that Stiles can't seem to make out brings the man out of his sleep. He fights it at first, rolling onto his other side so his back is facing his bedroom window. He hopes the sound will just stop. But after a few more times Stiles is groaning as his consciousness comes back to him. He still sees daylight coming in through his window so he hasn't been to sleep long. A glance at his alarm clock confirms his story. Five twenty-three, that means he has been asleep for about an hour. He would sit here and glower, because he had been sleep so damn well, but the noise hasn't stopped.  
  
        A look over at his window makes him realize the sound is rocks being thrown at his window. He groans, his mind immediately going to his nosy alpha boyfriend. He gets up out of bed, already irritated. He walks over to the window intending to tell Derek to eat shit and leave him alone, because how many times does he have to tell the man to leave him alone for a while. The previous day Derek had stood just past the mountain ash for hours, the first one spent being told by Stiles to go away. After realizing Derek wouldn't listen Stiles had went to ignoring him. He couldn't pass the mountain ash so he had resorted to throwing rocks at the window. If Stiles wasn't so upset he would ask if Derek where his boom box was and if he was going to pronounce his love to Stiles.  
  
        When Stiles sees a head full of curly hair and a significantly smaller frame than the one he was expecting, he is surprised. What is Issac doing here? Stiles wants to smack himself because obviously Derek had sent the face that Stiles has a hard time saying no to. He pushes his window open and leans his elbows against the window sill.  
  
        "Does Derek know you plan on pronouncing your love to me?" Stiles says sarcastically as his lips pull up into a smile. He hasn't smiled much the past week, well smiled and actually meant it, so it feels a bit odd. His anger had completely gone out the window, literally, when he had seen it was Issac. So he was back to being a sarcastic little shit. Stiles doesn't need to be close to know Issac had rolled his eyes.  
  
        "Why are you ignoring us?" Issac asks as he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. And suddenly Stiles wonders why the hell he is wearing a jacket in this California weather but doesn't comment. He watches Issac look at the thin line of mountain ash, that wouldn't be visible if you didn't know it was there, as if it hurt just to stand next to. Stiles steps away from the window and goes to close it, deciding he will just ignore him like he had done his alpha.  
  
        "Wait!" Stiles can hear the desperation in the other man's voice so he does, his window already halfway shut. His hands drop to his sides but he doesn't push the window up, giving Issac a last chance before he closes his window for good.  
  
        "Well?" Stiles prompts, realizing Issac is just going to stand there staring at him like he had hung the sun.  
  
        "I won't bring that up, I just need to talk to you.  _Please_." Stiles visibly deflates at the tone of Issac's words. He sounds like he is on the verge of breaking. Even though Stiles is going through his own dilemma and doesn't seem to be close to an answer, he will help when it's really needed. He'll set aside his own problems to help someone with their own. It's always been his nature.  
  
        He turns away from the window without a word, leaving it half open as he heads downstairs. Issac had said he wouldn't bring up the fact that Stiles was ignoring the rest of the pack and he believed him. He shoves a pair of sandals on that must be his dads because they are god ugly, before he heads out of the house. He didn't want to be caught dead in these but he knows it's only Issac and he won't say anything. He walks to the spot Issac is standing in and gives the other teen a small smile.  
  
        "Hey." He comments as if they hadn't just been talking a moment before. He kneels at the line of grey ash and breaks it just slightly, knowing it's enough for Issac to cross. He stands for a moment and gestures for Issac to cross.  
  
        They are silent as Issac obliges and the second he does Stiles is reconnecting the ash, not wanting any other wolves to cross. He stands up and links his arm with the werewolf that has suddenly gone a bit paler.  
  
        "When you want to leave I'll let you out, but I can't have any unwanted guests showing up." Stiles says with a smile, as if he wasn't essentially trapping the supernatural being in. It seems to ease the frightened wolf so Stiles leads him into the house. He slips the ugly sandals off where he had found them and heads up the stairs.  
  
        "So what's up?" Stiles asks once they are both sat at the end of his bed, with the door closed even though they had the whole house to themselves. Issac's hands twist in his lap as he stares at them intently. He's silent for what seems to be forever but is only really three minutes, before he finally looks up at Stiles with the saddest eyes Stiles has ever seen.  
  
        "Did I do something wrong?" Issac asks his voice barely a whisper. Stiles closes his eyes for a moment as he wills the tears back. He let's out a slow breath as he opens his eyes again. He reaches out and takes one of Issac's hands, stopping him from fiddling in his lap.  
  
        "No, Issac - god no," Stiles says as he scoots closer to Issac and pulls him into a hug. He had forgotten how the other teen needed constant reassurance. "I just haven't been feeling good and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Stiles reaches up and runs his hand through his hair.  
  
        "You don't smell sick," Issac says softly as he relaxes in Stiles' grip. He presses his forehead into Stiles' shoulder. He swears he hears him taking a sniff of him.  
  
        "I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Stiles says, knowing it isn't a complete lie.  
  
        "You do smell weird, sweeter maybe?" Issac comments absentmindedly and Stiles swears his heart stops for a moment. Can he tell? He must not because he doesn't comment more about it. He just goes quiet and seems to sag against Stiles for a moment.  
  
        "Have you been sleeping?" Stiles asks, wondering if he had spent his time laying in bed wondering if Stiles was mad at him. He doesn't get a verbal answer just a small shake of the head and Stiles frowns. He hated causing anyone pain, let alone Issac. He had gone through enough pain for four people in his life. He pulls away and he might've heard Issac whine but he doesn't comment as he scoots up on his bed and tugs Issac with him. "Lets sleep." Stiles says as he tucks them both under the covers and crowds Issac's personally space. If they had never cuddled before this would be weird. Yes they hadn't cuddled alone at the time but it wasn't weird. They are pack.  
  
        Having someone to cuddle made Stiles feel better, even if it wasn't the person he really wanted to cuddle. He pushed his face into Issac's neck as he let his eyelids flutter closed. He can feel Issac relaxing as the moments pass and he somehow knows the other man isn't leaving tonight. He'd just give him a ride to school. It makes his mind wonder to Derek once again and he can't help but ask.  
  
        "Does Derek know you're here?" Stiles asks as quietly as he can, knowing the werewolf would be able to hear him loud and clear. First, he has amazing hearing. And seconds Stiles isn't far from his ear. He feels Issac stiffen at the question and he immediately tightens his grip when he feels like Issac will move.  
  
        "No - he's going to kill me. I should go." Issac doesn't sound like he want's to go though, and Stiles doesn't want him to go either.   
  
        "What sourwolf doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, if he has a problem he can talk to me." Stiles says, knowing it won't do much to calm Issac's nerves but he won't be leaving. They fall into a comfortable silence after.  
  
        Sleep for the both of them doesn't take long after that. Stiles falls asleep first, his calm heart beat and soft breathing bringing Issac comfort.


End file.
